Surprise Surprise!
by LovelyLion.2013
Summary: Harry shows up on Ron and Hermione's doorstep...with...Draco? Wait a minute...what?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one-shot! I am on a roll this week! Woo! Haha anyways, enjoy!**

"Ron, Harry's here! And he brought someone! Hurry up, Ron!" _Hermione said very loudly down the hallway to her husband._

"I'm here, I'm here. What's all the fuss about, 'Mione?" _Ron said, clearly annoyed at having to wake up so early._

"Harry's here, and he brought someone with him," _Hermione said, dragging Ron to the door_.

"Who did he bring?" _Ron said, looking out the peep hole on the door._

"I don't know. Let's find out," _Hermione said before she opened the door to reveal a wet Harry Potter_.

"You two left me out in the rain," _Harry said slapping Ron on the arm and pulling Hermione into a hug. _

"Well, I didn't want to open the door before Ron got down here, but he took forever. I'm sorry, Harry," _Hermione said, looking over her shoulder to glare at Ron._

_Harry swiftly slapped Ron on the back of his head,"_You twit! I stood out there in the freezing rain, and you couldn't hurry down the stairs to open a door?"

_Ron looked very remorseful until Harry started laughing._

"Come here you git!" _Harry said, giving he best friend a hug. _

_Hermione was laughing at the strange ways of her friends when she heard a cough from outside the door._

"Oh, my apologies. Hermione, Ron, I'd like you to meet Draco, my husband," _Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and ushering him inside._

_Hermione and Ron fainted. Just flat out fainted._

"Ron? Hermione? Mabye I should have brought you up in a conversation or warned them first," _Harry said, looking at his friends that were sprawled on the ground._

"Might have been a good idea, love," _Draco said, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders._

**A/N: I'm not sure what else to write. I mean I might wake Ron and Hermione up and then have Harry and Draco tell their story of how they got together or mabye I could wake them up and like make Harry or Draco say something to make them faint again? It's up to you guys...tell me what you want me to do with this story...Please, ANY ideas...I'm at a loss...**


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee Anyone?

A/N: I had out this one out as a one-shot, but it just ends I mean I didn't answer any questions and there's no plot. Basicly, it's boring and I'm going to add more chapters.

"Draco, could you wake them up? I'm going to go make up some coffee," Harry said, heading into the kitchen off to his left.

"What's coffee?" Draco asked, since he truly has no clue what that is.

"It's a muggle drink. It's really good," Harry said, lightly laughing to himself.

Harry made the coffee while Draco prodded at the unconscious couple sprawled on the ground with his wand. "Wake up! Harry's making coffee!" Draco grabbed Ron's shoulders and shook him until he woke up. Ron looked up at Draco with wide eyes and looked as if he would faint again. "What the bloody hell?" Ron asked still groggy from hitting his head on the floor. "Wake up Hermione and then meet me and Harry in the kitchen. He's making coffee, and we have a bunch to catch up on," Draco said with a wink, offering his hand to Ron. Draco helped Ron to his feet, and then drifted into the kitchen to see if the coffee, whatever that was, was ready. Ron shook Hermione awake, "Harry's making coffee, want some? Come on," Ron said, helping his wife off the ground and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Harry said while pouring four cups of coffee,"I'm glad you're awake. Want some coffee?"

Hermione and Ron nodded yes, still too stunned to speak. Ron just sat there staring into space, while Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth like she was trying to say something but just couldn't get her mouth to work quite right.

"I probably should have mentioned that my significant other that I have been talking about was a guy, but I didn't think you guys would be this shocked. I guess I assumed wrong. I really am sorry I didn't tell you guys. Really, truly sorry," Harry said, handing everyone their coffee and then sitting down next to Draco to take a drink from his cup.

"I'm not really shocked that it's a guy. I had my assumptions, but I didn't think it was HIM. I mean, you guys hated each other last time I checked. What changed?" Hermione said, the coffee clearly her head enough where she could speak what was on her mind.

Harry raised an eyebrow,"You had assumptions?"

Hermione moved nervously in her seat before saying,"I mean, I just assumed that uhm...that you were into blokes because...you know...you never seemed that interested in girls. Come to think of it, you seemed pretty obsessed with Malfoy. I bet he was on your mind all the time," Hermione said with a wink.

Draco and Harry both laughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that. We kind of had a...secret relationship. I swear that's the only secret I ever kept from you guys!" Harry said defensively. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you guys wouldn't like the idea and it would start drama, drama no one needs. I just didn't want to lose him, and I didn't want anyone that would hurt, or worse kill, him to find out about us. So we both decided to keep it a secret. That way no one would get hurt. Besides it was kind of fun to let out steam by yelling at him in the hallway," Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"You sneeky little snake! I should have guessed. And I'm supposed to be the smart one," Hermione said, smiling at the two of them.

A/N: I know this is short, but most of my updates have been super short lately. But what can you do? Ya know? Anyway, any ideas on how this story should go, I'm open to suggestion :) Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM :)


	3. Chapter 3 A Child Is A Blessing

A/N: This is the 3rd chapter guys! (: I'm so happy about this one, I hope it's surprising enough for you ;)

"So, how did you two get together anyway?" Ron asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"One night after curfew, we both had been wandering the school, and well...we ran into each other...literally. He fell on top of me, and, well...things just kind of happened. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He told me that he had feelings for me, but I just couldn't believe that. I hid from him for the longest time. That is, until we ran into each other again. I couldn't believe that he cared for me at all so when he tried to kiss me I flipped him off of me and ran down the hall. He caught up to me obviously. Bloody Slytherin. I swear it's only cuz of those long legs. Anyway, we talked and then we ended up together," Harry explained, every now and then glancing over at his husband.

"You didn't tell them how I proposed," Draco pouted, playfully slapping Harry on the arm.

"Oh, yeah! It was the sweetest thing. After he came home from work, he came up behind me, put his hands over my eyes, whispered 'guess who?' in my ear and then he turned me around and kissed me. It was so romantic! Then he said 'I have something to ask you' and he got down on one knee and then he asked 'Would you honor me in becoming my husband?' and I just couldn't refuse. That was the happiest moment of my life. Well, until..." Harry ended his story before telling something that he wasn't even sure how to explain.

Harry whispered to draco, "Should we tell them about Mercy?"

"I think they should know," Draco whispered back.

"You could explain it better than I could, Dray," Harry whispered, slowly looking towards his friends.

"Until what?" Hermione asked, being nosy as always.

"Well, I don't know how you guys are going to take this, but we have something to show you," Draco stuttered as he and Harry stood up.

Draco took out his wand and waved it over Harry's stomach revealing his pregnant belly.

Hermione gasped. Ron didn't even flinch.

"Ron?" Harry asked, wondering why his friend hadn't reacted.

"Yeah?"

"What all do you know about this sort of stuff?"

"I know that this was only possible because of how powerful of a wizard you are. Unless your mum was really pureblood," Ron explained and ended with a joke, of course.

"Why didn't you react, Ron?" Harry asked, suddenly very curious.

"Can I speak to you, in the living room?" Ron asked in Harry's direction.

"Sure, Ron," Harry responded, following his friend into the living room, out of hearing range of the others.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something, but if you repeat it I swear on my life you will regret it. Before me and Hermione got together, I had a one night stand. Follow me, I have something to show you," Ron said, gesturing for Harry to follow him up the stairs.

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs into a nursery. By the far wall under the window there was a crib. Inside there was a beautiful, sleeping, baby girl.

"This is my daughter, Destiny. The name sort of fit, you know. Well, Destiny...Destiny has two fathers..." Ron whispered, unsure of how Harry would react.

All Harry could do was hug his friend. Ron wasn't sure what to think of how Harry reacted, but he was glad he didn't freak out.

Harry pulled away from Ron to say,"Now I have someone who has experience to talk to, you know, if there's any problems." After a slight pause Harry asked, "What's it like, being pregnant?"

"It's...different. Especially when you're a guy. You get weird cravings, there's cramps, and once you get to about your 5th month the baby starts kicking. And those are killer. Girls are used to the cramping though, so once you get cramps you will probably freak out. I'm not saying it's really tough because honestly, it's not. But...every pregnancy is different. Anytime you need someone to talk to and Draco can't help, I'm only a phone call away."

"I really appreciate it," Harry said with a smile, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Ron and Harry walked down the stairs...

"...the way he looked at me the day he told me the news, gosh, it was the sweetest thing. He looked so scared and vulnerable I just wanted to hug him and not let go until I saw a smile on his beautiful face. That look is always in my mind," Draco was telling Hermione, unaware that Ron and Harry had started walking down the stairs.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ron asked the blonde man sitting at his dining room table.

"With all of my heart and soul, yes," Draco said with so much honesty and emotion Hermione was swooning and Harry was blushing and nearly giggling with happiness.

Harry knew that Draco loved him, but he didn't think that there was that much love. Most people wouldn't say something like that to anyone other than their significant other, but Draco seemed as though he would love to shout it out to the entire world. Harry knew now just how loved he was.

A/N: Was it surprising enough for you? (: Feel free to PM me or leave a review :)


End file.
